La Misión
by alex.mmm
Summary: Se encontraban en Santa Prisca se suponía que solo en una misión de reconocimiento sencilla; se decía que la dictadora la Reina Abeja había llegado y ahora ella gobernaba en Santa Prisca con varios villanos bajo su poder además de sus ejércitos y su fiel servidor Simón… pero todo salió mal habían sido descubiertos y a pesar de su lucha también fueron capturados….
1. Chapter 1

Primera parte: La llegada…

*Punto de vista Artemis*

La respiración dificultada y la sensación de querer vomitar sangre, los recuerdos borrosos de la violenta pelea regresaban a ella a medida iba descubriendo cada distinto e intenso dolor en su cuerpo, ella levanto la vista estaba en un lugar oscuro, en le cual se podía sentir la humedad del aire, la tierra húmeda y mohosa las paredes ensangrentadas e irregulares evidentemente un calabozo pequeño no más de dos yardas de largo… la cabeza le dolía mas que el resto del cuerpo aun sangraba del cuero cabelludo el uniforme roto de distintas zonas y los diferentes hematomas alrededor de todo el cuerpo… de pronto una imagen de la pelea llego a ella

"recuerdo"

Una sombra la golpeó fuertemente en la cara, ella trato de mantener la estabilidad dando algunas vueltas pero antes de recuperarla la sombra le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la agarro del pelo luego fuertes golpes con una barra de metal en todo el cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza… en el fondo de la escena escandalosos gritos de dolor y molestas risas

-déjala en paz- escucho el grito de Wally, los golpes cesaron de inmediato los golpes y luego ella se desmayo

"final del recuerdo"

-Wally- siseo con el recuerdo del molesto y atractivo velosita, ella tocio fuertemente a causa de la humedad y el polvo

*punto de vista M´gann*

Ella levantó la cabeza que le dolía como un infierno, inmediatamente intento conectarse a la nave pero no hubo respuesta, esto provocó que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer, ella se sentó en la esquina menos mohosa, su traje negro ensangrentado y roto, ella lo arregló rápidamente, ahora solo ensangrentado, pero no era su sangre era de alguien más…

-recuerda- siseo para sí misma poniendo las manos en la cabeza

"recuerdo"

-¿nos dividiremos en parejas?- cuestiono Conner

-si- afirmo Kaldur y luego continuo -Zatanna con Kid Flash, Miss Martian con migo, y Robín con Súperboy y con…- no ¿escuche con quién?, ¿acaso hay alguien más en el equipo?, él dijo parejas ¿no?

-bien yo tomare los controles ya que esta es su salida- dijo Robín apartándome de los controles, me pare y abrí la escotilla, luego abrí unas branquias en mi cuello y me puse al lado de Kaldur ambos saltamos al mar

"fin del recuerdo"

*punto de vista Wallly*

El gimió por el fuerte dolor en todas partes, se sentó en el húmedo suelo sin preocuparse por su entorno examino su guante con el dolor de su alma pero tenía hambre, saco una barra de cereal y la metió en su boca, pudo sentir la mejora casi de inmediato sus heridas comenzaron a sanar como acto seguido, se levantó a pesar de la borrosa visión del lugar camino a una puerta metálica _¿Cómo llegue hasta acá? _Se cuestionó con el ceño fruncido _¿por qué no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido desde la entrega de la misión? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba todo el equipo?, ¿Megaliciosa puedes oírme? _No hubo respuesta alguna ¿_eso es un no? Muy bien Wally tienes que recordar, _el jimio _recordar almenós como es que obtuve este dolor de cabeza_

"recuerdo"

-La misión consiste en observar vigilar e informar nada más- dijo el murciélago

-no hay problema Batman- informo M´gann

-eso es lo que espero y recuerden mantener silencio radial, Agualad pueden retirarse- el murciélago se di la vuelta luego de observar al atlante asentir con la cabeza

-debemos prepararnos, traigan todo lo necesario, estaremos infiltrados así que trajes de camuflaje, y filtros de oxigeno, son esenciales, lo demás es personal…- comunico Kaldur retirándose.

-camuflaje y filtros am?... apuor ed radum- dijo la maga luego la cubrió una nube de humo rosa, cuando se disipo estaba en su uniforme, un filtro en una mano y la barita en la otra…

-¿Wally?- pidió una voz que no recordaba, él se dio la vuelta para ver una chica hermosa rubia ¿pero porque no la recreaba? -me puedes ayudar con la flechas es que desarme la de nitrógeno, y no sé cómo armarlas-la mentira pura se escuchaba en su voz y su cara culpable no ayudaba a su mentía

"fin del recuerdo"

_¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarla? _Son unas de las preguntas que pasaban en la cabeza del velosita…

*Punto de vista Robín*

Los ojos se abrieron de agolpe él se levantó con un salto mortal básico y choco en la pared irregular la luz apenas se filtraba por un agujero en la pared obviamente de piedra, él puso las manos en la cabeza ¿_por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Muy bien ¿dónde estoy? Porque supongo que fui capturado por un comité de bienvenida y esta es mi suite penthouse ¿pero a qué horas viene el servicio al cuarto? _Él coloco un explosivo pequeño en el engrane de la puerta lo cual provoco que esta se cayera, él lanzo un agarrador al techo de donde se quedó colgado, varios guardias entraron en la celda aparentemente bacía, luego tiro una bomba de humo se empezó a reír escandalosamente, para dar la señal a ellos que él estaba presente, los golpeo y los noqueo tan rápido que hasta Wally se hubiera asombrado, corrió fuera de la celda y se colgó de una barias de metal de la estructura, muy distinta a la celda de echo parecía un hospital, el pasillo blanco, al igual que las puertas todo parecía tan falso…

_Muy bien tengo que recordar_

"Recuerdo"

Aterrice la vio nave en un isla cercana a Santa Prisca –aterrizaré acá, tendríamos que llegar a la costa para que M´gann la contacte pero las sombras ya han descubierto antes la nave y no me arriesgare a fracasar

-estoy de acurdo Rob, mi padre tiene un buen ojo para el camuflaje, además Simón pude detectarnos sin problemas es ella y dejarnos sin memoria como en Bialya- dijo una vos femenina…

-aún recuerdo el dolor de cabeza- se quejo Wally

-bueno tenemos tres motos acuáticas- dije regresando a la misión actual –nosotros las agarraremos y ¿Wally puedes correr con Zat?

-Por supuesto- el pelirrojo agarro a la maga estilo novia

-espera que ases- se quejó la maga, Wally le guiño un ojo, y comenzó a correr por el agua

-bueno andado- dijo Conner y asentí con la cabeza y agarre mi moto acuática él me seguía de cerca ¿junto a otra moto?

Llegamos a la costa, y nos introducimos en el bosque cuando escuche la conocida voz de misterio

- Soy excelente con lo que hago

Destruyo por duodécuplos y lo adoro

Si pudiera hacerlo dos veces lo aria

Pero con una vez ya se sabe que soy un echacuervos

¿Qué soy? Vamos es fácil ¿que soy?

Yo lo analice con detalles:

_Soy __**ex**__celente_ con lo que hago

_Destruyo por duodécu__**plos **_y lo adoro

**Si** pudiera hacerlo _dos veces _lo aria

Pero con una vez ya se sabe que _soy un echacuer__**vos**_

Explosivos

-hay explosivos- grite

"fin del recuerdo"

"Punto de vista Zatanna"

Los ojos se abrieron lentamente el dolos del cuello se hacía más intenso mientras los segundos pasaban, lo siguiente que noto fue la cinta adhesiva en la boca y el dolor agudo de la cabeza intento levantar la mano para quitar la cinta pero fue inútil porque el dolor le ganaba, ella jimio y trago saliva con fuerza luego de esto arranco la cinta con delicadeza, luego agarro aire con la boca y se lamió el labio que ahora sangraba, se levantó lentamente y frunció el ceño ante el lugar horrible en donde estaba, se asomó a la pared mohos para ver atreves de los agujeros, era de noche pero no podía ver nada más que los arboles

"recuerdo"

Corrí con Wally atreves del espesó bosque, una chica con mascara de gato y esmoquin verde cayo a mi lado.

- eterred ias- grite cuando vi sus sais, de inmediato se derritieron como yo ordene

-yo me encargo vete- grito Wally, él y ella comenzaron a pelear y yo seguí mi camino a el edificio donde se supone que la Reina Abeja se encontraba cuando escuche un chasquido de dedos y alguien se reía de mi sin abrir la boca, de pronto el suelo se volvió lodo y me hundí en el mire atrás de mi, para ver a Jinx

- oãçativel- yo levite fuera del lodo y me prepare para la pelea, en ese momento Wally salió dentre los arbustos para golpear a la chica con pelo rosa, pero ella lo esquivo dando volteretas

-Kid Flash tiempo sin vernos

"_almenós ella si recuerda tu nombre" _

"_cállate"-_ me reí levemente y los deje peleando….

"Punto de vista Kaldur"

Los gemidos de dolor del Atlante, él estaba boca abajo y levantó la vista para ver su oscura mazmorra, el olor putrefacto que emana de los hongos podridos, él extendió un brazo para palpar las paredes deformes y arranco si querer un pedazo de roca lo cual permitió que entrara un rayo de luz, sentía nauseas, náuseas de muerte luego de tal agonía, él se sentó para analizar la situación su equipo había caído casi de inmediato…

"recuerdo"

-Kaldur detrás de ti- escuche el grito ahogado de Robín, me di la vuelta para ser atacado por Manta… mi padre… La pelea continuaba a mi alrededor pero y no respondí ni un golpe, caí al suelo sin dame cuenta de con cuantos golpes él me boto, levante la vista, rote fuera del ataque, antes de que pudiera continuar con la paliza que me quería dar, Zatanna lo atrapo en una burbuja de energía lo cual permitió que yo me estabilizara, me pare y corrí contra otro sombra, parecían salir más de entre los árboles a cada segundo, la risa del guasón como fondo de la pelea, golpeé a Bane con toda mi fuerza…

"fin del recuerdo"


	2. Chapter 2

"Punto de vista Kaldur"

Creo un mazo parecido al de chica halcón, solo con la diferencia que este rea de agua y no de metal altamente toxico, el boto la puesta de metal con aproximadamente diez golpes luego decidió electrocutar a los guardias que ya lo esperaban así que dio una vuelta mortal con doble giro para caer atrás de ellos mojo el suelo el cual rea de metal al igual que las paredes y dio una pequeña carga eléctrica lo suficiente fuerte para noquearlos pero no tan fuerte como para matarlos, el analizo nada tenía sentido está en un submarino, pero el vio una luz dentro de la mazmorra, una luz de esperanza y de luz reflejada en la luna no podía estar bajo el agua era simplemente imposible, mientras pensaba en eso escucho unas palmadas detrás de él.

-buen trabajo los noqueaste en menos de cinco minutos, es simplemente impresionante… hijo mío

"Punto de vista Wally"

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de metal, sin respuesta aparente

-déjenme salir- grito lo más fuerte que pudo, y se desdijo caer apoyándose en el metal frió para bajar, él se cubrió el rostro ya que comenzó a llorar –por favor, no soporto estar encerrado- siseó "la claustrofobia me está matando muy bien Wally cálmate todo estará bien… todo estará bien…"

"Punto de vista Megan"

"Solo atraviesa la pared" ella se apoyó contra la mohosa pared e intento cambiar la densidad de sus moléculas pero no pudo "a dios al silencio" ella se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y la puerta metálica voló en la dirección contraria y Megan dio un grito ahogado al ver el lugar fuera de la celda "no puede ser… estoy en Marte peor fui desterrada no puedo volver…."

"Punto de vista Zatanna"

Ella se levantó y pronuncio un hechizó –arof- pero nada –raxied- de nuevo nada –rapacse, no puedo salir pero tal vez pudo tener luz –sulatot sumul- de la varita salió una pequeña luz –dije sulatot- se quejó con deprecio ya que se suponía que sería una gran luz -

"Punto de vista Robín"

-KF- siseo apenas pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo pidiendo ayuda, él se dejó caer en el suelo de cerámica, corrió en busca de la fuente, corrió por varios pasillos y se detuvo en seco al ver la diferencia de ambiente, ya no parecía un hospital para su alivio sino que un edificio de contriciones abandonado, "yo siempre le he tenido fobia a los doctores y Wally a estar solo y claro a estar encerrado pero están explotando nuestros temores ¿a qué nos enfrentamos? Puede ser que…" sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver los guardias correr a él, una sonrisa creció en su cara y tiro una bomba de humo, cuando esta se disipo otra tropa de guardias llegaron para encontrar a sus compañeros caídos y ni un culpable…


End file.
